Talk:Peko Pekoyama
Category issues I tried to add this page to the 'Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters' category, but somehow it's not working or showing up? Does anyone know how to fix this? Thanks. [[User:Loutre| Loutre ]][[User talk:Loutre|'Talk']] 11:48, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I have the same problem too. It seems that it doesn't work. It's either a bug or something is wrong with the category. Ahh, I'm sorry!! It's probably my fault when I added galleries to the pages. Umm, it's very simple to solve, I'm sorry for not checking the coding better! So while editing, go to source mode and look for the < gallery > parts of the code. The last < gallery > part should be < /gallery> instead (without the spaces!) to close it off. - Aokiki (talk) 17:06, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Janice Kawaye as Peko Where did you guys come up with the conclusion that she is the voice of Peko? I've tried digging for proof, but to no avail. Maybe one of you could give me irrefutable evidence that proves it? Sk8erPrince (talk) 02:15, July 9, 2017 (UTC) :This is an unfortunate issue on the wiki, lack of sourcing. @_@ I did an extensive search myself and didn't come up anything, so for the time being I'll remove the information til a source can be given. Monollama (talk) 16:44, July 9, 2017 (UTC) ::It seems to be something which has just sort of been accepted into fandom lore, she's named as Peko's voice pretty much everywhere unofficial in regards to DR, but it seems to be more of a speculation based on comparing her voice in other work and passed into "fact" despite having no source. I don't know when this piece of information was added, before our time (as moderators). Unfortunately English voice actors are incredibly hard to source retroactively because we rely entirely on them coming forward on their own social media - if their announcement isn't immediately documented it's very easy to lose, many pieces of evidence for DR1/DR2 are missing; we have no concrete evidence that Marieve Herington is Celestia, either, for example. If a voice actor has no social media (as in Janice's case) it's even more difficult to get any kind of confirmation. In the last few weeks I've been working on gathering as much evidence as I can (which is an ongoing and large project) but as you say, Janice is undocumented anywhere, but additionally, I've found nobody else name themself as her voice, either. ::May I also add that please, in future, ensure to your posts on Talk pages using four tildes (like so: ~~~~) in order to generate a timestamp with your username on it. Admin Scottier (talk) 17:43, July 9, 2017 (UTC) :::On the contrary, I do have concrete evidence that Marieve is the voice of Celestia. Sk8erPrince (talk) 02:39, July 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::You have a second hand screenshot of someone's private message conversation someone claims they had, with no link to back it up (obviously). That's dubious evidence, I've already seen it, it's why I did not originally include it on the page. If I can't actually verify that the person said it, it's not evidenece. Scottier (talk) 08:15, July 10, 2017 (UTC)